


Bring your Baby to Work Day

by xxHoneyBearxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Draco Malfoy, Babysitting, Crying Draco Malfoy, Draco is Snapes godson, Other, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts, School, Sev brings Lil Draco to school, Snape doesn’t know what he’s doing, stressed Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxHoneyBearxx/pseuds/xxHoneyBearxx
Summary: It’s a nice weekend while Severus watches his godson, Draco Malfoy for his old friends. That is, until he gets called into work to help the students study for their upcoming exams. What will he do with this little blond?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape— platonic!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Bring your Baby to Work Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a ship fic. Nobody best be shipping a literal BABY with Severus lmao. Anyways, enjoy!

Small cries lifted through the corridors of the Victorian manor. Severus jolted to sit straight, the whining made him crinkle his nose and forehead. After a moment of slow pondering he realized that it was just yesterday he agreed to take care of Lucius’s child, Draco, his godson. The baby was about seven months old. Snape let him cry thinking, “he shall live,” while hurrying to dress himself in whatever was the first thing he spotted in the dark mahogany dresser drawers. He pulled out a black button up and matching pants. Draco’s cries intensified, causing a ringing sensation in the potions-master’s ears. “I’ll be right there, Draco!” the potions master shouted. He hurriedly tied his long, midnight black hair into a bun in order to take the fastest shower of his life. After, Severus slid on his gothic clothes and rushed to where the baby lay, the guest room two doors down. There in a white cradle was a scowling Draco. Severus chuckled to himself for he’d known he had never beheld such an angry baby.   
“Good morning, Draco,” he drawled attempting at pick up the tiny blonde. Draco rolled away.   
“I apologize, please cease this behavior.” Snape finally yanked the little one up and allowed the child to lay his head on his thin shoulders. They stayed like this until a foul odor caused the older man to shutter. Even though he had dealt with far worse scents like rotting bodies, this never failed to make him gag. Pulling his wand, the man casted a quick cleansing spell on the minuscule Malfoy spawn. As soon as he could breath again, he and Draco made their way to the kitchen for breakfast.   
“What shall I feed you, Mr. Malfoy?” He cooed to Draco, who was currently smacking the tray of his high chair in anticipation for his food.   
“Hmm... your mother left this.” He muttered with a hint of disgust, holding the bottle of breastmilk in his left hand.   
“Probably contaminated my whole damn fridge...” he muttered searching the dark wooden cabinet above the granite counter. Trudging back to the breakfast table with milk and applesauce in hand to meet Draco giggling and drooling. He cast a heat charm on the bottle and stuck it inside the baby’s mouth.   
“I forbid you to choke,” snape warned and went to prepare his own breakfast. The baby giggled as if he understood anything. Draco finished his bottle watching his godfather who was almost done making his biscuits and tea. Severus sat down next to Draco, getting the pocket sized spoon ready.   
“Do you want this?” He asked holding up a spoon holding a large amount of applesauce. The baby cooed, slapping the table once more.   
“Stop that you little Neanderthal. Here,” Draco ate half his applesauce and Severus was sipping his tea slowly when a grey owl cane flying in the opened window placed above the silver sink.   
“What the—“ snape stared at the owl who put the letter in front of him.   
“Thank you, Athena,” he said to his owl while she skipped around in the air by Draco. He squealed with excitement. The letter was from Dumbledore. It read:  
Professors,   
I am extremely apologetic at the moment for interrupting your Sunday, but Minerva and I both believe the students could use a last day of assistance for OWLS this afternoon. I expect all to arrive at 12:30 sharp when your first class will start. My apologies once more!  
Much gratitude,  
Albus Dumbledore 

Severus groaned loud and held his head in his hands, Draco still amused by the owl.   
“What on earth will we do with you, little snake?”   
Draco hissed like a serpent, his favorite animal sound. Severus chuckled lightly but it turned to a frown. “I suppose I will just have to bring him along...” he thought to himself shallowly.  
Draco made obnoxious sound and started screaming ear shattering yelps.   
“Out!” He shouted repeatedly.   
“Mm. I was pondering upon when I’d be graced with your words this morning.” Snape drawled with an eye roll. Whilst rolling his eyes, he realized the brown framed clock read 12:20 pm. How late did the two sleep? He supposed since Draco was awake until  
4 am it made sense. He’d be late! Taking Draco in just his little Slytherin pajamas Severus has bought him for his 7 month mark. Looking down he almost blushed at what he looked like. Shirt half unbuttoned, (not considered)dress pants were on his legs, hair tangled and pulled back into something like a bun. Ugh. Was the only word running in his head. Draco was disheveled too.   
He bounced Draco to stop his movement, grabbed his cloak and apparated to his office at Hogwarts.   
“There now, we made it. You’re going nap in here while I teach a class. You are to remain silent. Understood?”   
“No! No! No!” Draco bawled.  
“Yes. Yes. Yes.” He responded quickly, placed the baby in a folding crib and stuck a pacifier in its mouth. Exiting to teach. 

Fifteen minutes passed, already Gryffindor had lost ten points.   
“And, this is why...” he stopped dead mid-sentence as Draco’s squeals were heard and a green light came crashing through the locked door. Severus moaned in disdain.   
“I’m warning you. Any “slips” is two months detention.” He wagged his index finger vertically at the pupils, who were nearly falling asleep, but very intrigued on why snape of all people would have a baby.   
“He probably kidnapped it!” A Hufflepuff girl, Leanna Rox yelped.   
“Nah, maybe he turned some sucker into a newborn babe,” a Slytherin boy, Xander Regle retorted high fiving the other boy next to him.   
“Could he be... married?!” A Gryffindor, Maria Labuanne said dripping with sarcasm along with a fake scream of horror.   
“The obvious reason,” a Ravenclaw, Mandy Tonaderis began,”is that Professor Snape might be testing our knowledge. After all, Who said anything about this crying thing being a child. Did you know that 5 species of goblins can mimic a human infants cry along with mandrake, peg—-“  
“We get it!” Another Slytherin, this time a girl, Teresa Billing yelled, so obviously annoyed. Severus swung the door open carrying the young Malfoy.   
“Draco, hush now, hush,” he murmured to the baby in his hooked left arm. He pressed a teeny kiss on Draco’s angelic head. Snape immediately regretted it when glancing at the gawking faces.   
“Don’t get used to him... only temporary for today. Now, I can absolutely hear everything that goes on in here from my office and no he is certainly not a goblin, I did not kidnap him, my intimacy is most definitely not any of your business, however he is not mine. I will deduct ten points from each of your houses for deliberately disobeying a professor, having your work unfinished and only using your time to make some disturbing, senseless hypothesis.”  
An enormous sigh, groan noise boomed.   
“Make it 15. Turn to page—“ Draco squealed and tossed around. Snape almost dropped him in the midst of his wiggling.   
“You knock it off right now!” His face was red.   
“Page—“ Draco’s crying increased at a higher speed each breath. Snapes chest moved up and then down slowly starting at an easy speed but crescendoing immensely.   
“Num Num Num!” Draco whined.   
“Professor, perhaps he’s hungry,” Mandy stated in a superior tone.   
“Miss Tonaderis, I know that. I do not believe I asked for your pointless opinion. 5 more points will be taken from Ravenclaw.”   
He murmured an enchantment for another bottle. The baby boy was struggling once more. Onyx eyes meeting blue, Draco bounce slightly and grabbed firmly onto Severus’ shoulder length deep black hair. Snape made a noise of mild pain, yanking the infant off and holding him an arm distance away. Snickers could be heard from the Gryffindor corner. The tiny Malfoy’s bottom lip quivered at the loss of his new “plaything”. Draco yelled so high pitched the class covered its ears. Severus raised both brows, pursing His already thinner lips and not knowing what else to do he shoved the little one into Leanna’s lap, knowing he had to finish this lesson. The girl froze gazing up at her professor then at Draco. The crying stopped. She let him play with her blonde curls that fell past her chest. He cooed happily with little giggles here and there.   
“I will personally take away your detentions if you except this task.” Everyone gasped with wide eyes, at snape bargaining with a student.   
“Well? Miss Rox, Hufflepuffs are described as caring, correct?”  
“Yes, sir.” She replied rocking the baby, he handed her the now warmed bottle. No student could fully grasp what was happening. Finally after 45 more minutes of class and reading, writing and brewing. Everyone jumped from their seats and dashed out the door, not caring who was bumped, trampled or smooshed. Most Slytherin felt the need to tell EVERYONE. Only Leanna remained, draco peered above her to see his godfather.   
“Sevy!” He held his hands up and squeezed his fingers together, beckoning snape to hold him. She was scratching his belly playfully.   
“Ahem, Miss Rox?” The Professor tapped her desk with a ruler he carried strictly to measure out the ingredients.   
“Oh, yes. Here you go... I’m... just... going,” she lept from her wooden chair, speed walking to the door to exit. The potions master chuckled lightly cradling Draco who was surprisingly still for the moment.   
“You are quite a little asshole. Have you realized?” He grumbled. Draco tried bouncing again. Severus made his way through the dank dungeon to where his desk, organized and prepared was so that he could finish grading at least seven more tests. Then Lucius and Narcissa would come and get little Dray. As soon as he was seated with his quill in his right hand and Draco’s fun-size torso in his left. Draco tried bouncing again making pen ink splatter on the parchment essay snape was grading feverishly.   
“What is your infatuation with attempting at being airborne?” the dark haired man questioned, placing him on his leg just above his knee. The baby trembled again. Determined to make him happy once more, Severus began lifting and dropping his leg. Noises of adoration came shortly after, but stopped shortly. Snape tried to hum to him, for he hadn’t sang since he was nine years old. This also worked for a bit of time. Draco reached on the desk and knocked of the case of flowers Lucius sent him as a thank you. He wrapped his baby hands around the stem of the plant. This one was a terrible shade of pink. Draco lifted the flower to snape.   
“Am I to... wear it?” He asked him pensively eyeing his enthusiastic expression.   
“Fine.” The Professor stated pushing the wretchedly happy flower into his hair. Draco was extremely pleased and he didn’t bother Severus through the rest of his grading, although the many times his leg lifted and dropped in a stable rhythm was killing his ankle. The hum grew to a flat note after the sixth paper but Draco still enjoyed himself. The dungeon door creaked open. An elderly woman dressed in deep green glanced to him. He barely noticed her presence.   
“Severus? Oh! Who’s this little one?” She remarked half stern. Before chuckling to herself at his appearance. A music making professor with his hair in a bun and a magenta flower pulled into it by a bouncing child.   
His humming stopped immediately his leg kept moving though. Snape left the bun in but ripped the flower out, taking black strands with it in the haste.   
“Minerva, for your information this is my godson, Draco Malfoy. I volunteered to care for him in the midst of this weekend.” He drawled solemnly. Draco screamed happily at the attention.   
“Lucius’ boy? Well, isn’t that... kind of you, Severus. I was simply wondering why all the houses lost points on your call. None of the students would respond to my questions. Though I heard you even took from your own house, it had to be a completely horrid thing.” She said with a sly smile. A roll of his eyes and he replied, “honestly Minerva, I don’t believe it necessary to explain myself.”   
“No. Not explain. Retell your encounter.”  
“Well, the students found it highly interesting to avoid their work and rather than doing as I asked they pondered upon the thought of myself regarding the infant.”  
“Good evening, Minerva, Severus.” Flitwick barged in, “what a little cutie!”   
“Yes, yes. Anyways I must be going. His parents will surely want him back soo— DRACO!” He yelled snagging the boy who was pouring ink down his own shirt.   
“Good afternoon.” He shoved past both of them and marched away apparting mid step. He cleaned Draco off, sat in his sitting room atop a black leather chair. His godson resting on his chest.   
“Oh, now you tire, do you?” He whispered to the sleeping babe. Snape caressed his back gently keeping him fast asleep. About an hour later, flames shot up in green. Lucius appeared in the fireplace.   
“Filthy way to travel. Ugh.” The blonde grumbled to himself. He must have for gotten his wand or left it with Narcissa is what Severus thought.   
“Hello, Sev. I cannot thank you enough!”   
At his fathers voice Draco snapped awake, making Severus jolt a bit.   
“Dada! Dada!” He yelped bouncing and doing a similar hand motion to the earlier one in the potions classroom.   
“Hey, lovey love. Were you good for Uncle Sev?” He asked politely glancing with icy blue eyes at Severus.   
“He was... angelic.” And from there Severus told Lucius all about his day. When finished Lucius had a tear in his eye from laughing so damn hard.   
“You had the flowers I gave you in hair!?” Severus even let out something like a laugh after thinking about this. He explained how Draco liked it.   
“Well then. We best be going or Cissy will think that I fancy you again.” He laughed. Severus picked up Draco again and bid him farewell. He lifted him level to his face so that he crooked nose could almost touch Draco’s button nose. Draco leaned back and flung his face at his godfather opening his mouth and attempting a kiss. Lucius was dying with laughter once more at Severus’ horrified expression and alarmed yelp.   
“Was that your first kiss?” Lucius wiped away yet another tear. Severus hugged Draco close, burying him in his chest as he flipped Lucius off with a half smile. Lucius departed with severus’ godson and thought he’d never admit it out loud. He missed the squeals, screams, coos and giggles of the tiny Neanderthal who brought him so much happiness.   
“I’ll see him next weekend” he told himself getting into bed. The silence engulfed him and sleep fell upon his body. During the week, he hated himself for counting down the days until Saturday night. It was then that he was invited to dinner at the Malfoy manor. His best friend was going to try to actually cook. It would be his turn to have tears in his eyes from laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was a cute idea, I hope you liked it too!


End file.
